Mirror
by deerKjjcadell
Summary: Huang Zitao, ia baru saja kehilangan kekasih nya Wu Yifan, dan ini membuat nya menjadi seperti tanaman yang layu tanpa asupan cahaya matahari. Tapi, saat bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, namja yang selalu tak sengaja memperhatikan nya,Tao kembali seperti saat dia bersama Yifan. /yaoi/ T / Oneshoot / ChanTao /


Tittle : Mirror

Pairing : ChanTao

Cast : Chanyeol, Tao, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Lay, other

Author : Kim Eun Hee

Lenght : oneshoot

Rate : T

**Anyeong, *lambai-lambai ini dia FF yang Kim tawarin kemarin, berhubung daddy kris lagi gak ada, jadi Tao, dipasangin sama Chanyeol aja ya, /baekkie and kris mianhae/. Akhir kata kamsahamnida *bow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"saat aku kehilangan mu, aku seperti kehilangan matahari yang selalu menerangi hari ku, menghangat kan jiwa ku, aku tak berniat melakukan apa pun lagi, karena kau lah semangat ku, tapi aku tau, matahari yang pergi tak sepenuh nya pergi, dia hanya disimpan sementara agar cahayanya tetap terang, dan cahaya sebenarnya adalah bintang, walau dia terlihat kecil dan jarang terlihat, kau tau dia tetap ada di langit. Dan kau pun seperti bintang, walau tak terlihat lagi dengan mata ku, tapi kau tetap ada di sisi ku kan Yifan ge"

Seorang namja bermata panda bernama Huang Zitao, kini sedang berada di pusara kekasih nya Wu Yifan, yang baru saja meninggal 10 hari yang lalu, dan selama itu Zitao selalu berkunjung ke makam kekasih nya. Bercerita seakan kekasih nya masih hidup dan mendengar semua isi hati nya. Namja berdarah china yang biasa di panggil Tao ini meninggalkan pekerjaan nya sebagai penjaga perpustakaan hanya untuk mengunjungi makam kekasih nya setiap waktu.

Wu Yifan, meninggal karena penyakit jantung yang di deritanya selama 3tahun belakangan ini. Dan Yifan selalu menyembunyikan penyakit nya itu dari Tao, sehingga saat dia pergi, Tao lah orang yang sangat terpukul.

"gege, apa kau merasa baikan di sana" Tanya Tao yang entah kepada siapa, akena di sana hanya ada pusara pusara yang tak dapat menjawab apa pun

"aku yakin kau baik-baik saja ge, cepat kembali ge, aku merindukan mu" ucap Tao dan memeluk nisan yang bertuliskan 'R.I.P Wu Yifan'

Tanpa Tao sadari ada yang sedari tadi menatap nya horror, tapi hanya sekedar melihat kelakuan namja panda itu, dan namja itu berlalu meninggal kan Tao dengan kelakuan aneh menurut nya.

.

.

.

.

Tringggg… Tringggg… Tringggg…

Bell di sebuah caffe berbunyi pertanda ada seseorang yang masuk, dan seorang barista di caffe itu pun langsung menoleh, dan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hai panda, tumben sekali kau kemari, setelah 10 hari ini tak terlihat" sapa namja yang berprofesi sebagai seorang barista di caffe itu

"hai, xiumin hyung, aku dari makam Yifan gege" jawab Tao dan mengambil posisi duduk di meja yang tak jauh dari xiumin.

Xiumin pun, datang menghampiri Tao ke meja nya, dengan membawa secangkir copi terbaik buatan nya untuk namja bermata panda itu.

"gomawo hyung" ucap Tao saat menerima kopi yang diberikan oleh xiumin

"jadi, apa yang membuat mu melangkah kan kaki kemari Tao" Tanya xiumin dan duduk berhadapan dengan Tao

Tao meneguk kopi nya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan xiumin

"aku hanya merindukan mu hyung" jawab tao

"benarkah…?" Tanya xiumin lagi dengan nada meragukan

"iya hyung, dan dimana Luhan gege dan kekasih mu Chenie hyung" jawab Tao dan balik bertanya

"Luhan sedang cuti, hari ini dia dan kekasih albino nya itu merayakan aniv 3th" jawab xiumin

"lalu, chenie hyung?" Tanya tao lagi, merasa pertanyaan nya belum sepenuhnya terjawab

"Chen sedang hyung suruh pergi ke supermarket" jawab xiumin lagi

Dan tak lama setelah xiumin menjawab, yang ditanya oleh Tao pun tiba

"huaaa, panda, kau kemari" ucap chen histeris saat melihat panda yang sudah 10hari ini menghilang dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di caffe nya.

"hai, Chenie hyung, aku merindukan kalian" jawab tao dengan senyum

Chen yang baru tiba pun langsung ikut duduk dan berbincang bincang dengan Tao. Mereka tampak sangat akrab, Xiumin dan chen pun juga terlihat sangat menyahyangi namja panda itu.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, tao di perhatikan oleh seorang namja tinggi yang selalu tak sengaja bertemu dengan nya. Walau bukan pertemuan secara langsung tapi namja itu selalu ada di tempat Tao berada.

"dia lucu, dan juga cantik" ucap namja itu saat memperhatikan Tao yang di ucapkan nya dengan sadar atau tidak sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sama seperti hari hari sebelum nya, Tao pergi menemui kekasihnya Wu Yifan. Tapi saat Tao sampai di sana ada yang berbeda dan aneh menurut nya. Ada seorang namja yang sedang bersimpuh di depan pusara kekasihnya, tapi saat tao ingin menghampiri, namja itu malah beranjak pergi.

"hei, hei, "tariak Tao tapi tak digubris oleh namja itu, Tao pun beralih menatap pusara kekasih nya

"gege, dia siapa?" Tanya tao, yang pasti tak akan mendapat jawaban apapun

"apa dia teman mu..? ahh, atau saudara mu…? Eum, tapi kenpa aku tak pernah melihat nya selama ini…?" Tao bermonolog ria di depan makan Yifan "oh ya ge, kemarin Tao menemui Xiumin hyung dan Chenie hyung, Tao merindukan nya ge, tapi Tao lebih merindukan mu" sambung Tao

Dan ternyata, namja yang tadi berada di pusara Yifan tidak pergi, ia memperhatikan Tao di balik sebuah pohon besar, namja itu sengaja tidak menoleh saat Tao memanggil nya, karena dia punya cara sendiri untuk berkenalan dengan namja bermata panda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao-ah, apa kabar, kemana saja kau, aku mengkhawatirkan mu panda" ucap namja yang menjaga toko buku langganan Yifan saat melihat Tao datang.

Tao memang dikenal teman-teman yifan, karena kemana pun yifan pergi, dia selalu membawa Tao bersama nya, karena namja tinggi itu tak bisa jika jauh dari bayi panda nya.

"lay ge, aku merindukan mu" ucap tao dan memeluk Lay

"kau kemana saja tao" Tanya Lay saat pelukan mereka terlepas

"tidak kemana-mana, Tao hanya menemui Yifan ge" jawab Tao

"hei, jangan seperti ini terus, Yifan akan sedih jika melihat mu sedih" ucap lay lembut dan mengelus wajah Tao dengan lembut

"Tao tidak bersedih ge, kalau gege tak percaya tanyakan saja pada Yifan ge" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya

"iya, iya, gege percaya" ucap lay tersenyum lembut "oh ya, komik kesukaan mu dan Yifan ge sudah terbit lagi, apa kau ingin membacanya" sambung Lay

"Tentu ge, Yifan ge pasti suka jika tao bacakan komik itu pada nya" jawab Tao riang

"baiklah, tunggu di sini, gege akan mengambilkan satu untuk mu" seru Lay dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh tao

Hanya beberapa menit, dan Lay sudah kembali membawa komik yang ia janjikan. Dan seorang namja juga berjalan kearah kasir, dan namja itu juga membawa komik yang sama seperti yang di bawa lay untuk tao

Tao dan namja tinggi itu sempat bertatapan, dan namja tinggi itu menghadiahi sebuah senyum untuk Tao

DEG…

Jantung tao berdetak kencang saat bertatapan dengan namja tinggi itu, dan saat ia melihat senyum namja itu. Bukan apa-apa, tapi saat Tao melihat namja itu, Tao langsung teringat pada Yifan, namja itu mengingat kan nya pada sosok kekasih nya. Mata dan senyum namja itu, mirip dengan orang yang paling dicintai nya, tinggi mereka pun juga sama.

"Tao-ah… Tao-ah…" panggil lay dan mengibaskan telapak tangan nya di hadapan tao

"ehh, iya ge" ucap tao tersadar dari lamunan nya

"heii, kau melamun" tebak Lay

"aniyo ge, eh, namja yang tadi…" tao menghentikan ucapan nya

"haa, namja, ada apa dengan namja itu, apa kau mengenal nya" Tanya lay

"aniyo, tao gak kenal dia ge" jawab Tao

"lalu, kenapa kau melamun saat melihat nya" Tanya lay lagi

"oh, itu, dia terlihat seperti Yifan ge"

Jawaban Tao barusan membuat lay membuang nafas dengan berat, dia sedih melihat Tao yang tak juga bisa melupakan Yifan, jujur namja itu juga tak bisa dengan cepat melupakan sahabat nya Wu Yifan, tapi setidak nya dia sudah merelakan Wu Yifan yang kini sudah hidup di alam yang berbeda dengan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Tao pun kembali datang menemui Yifan, dan kali ini namja itu benar benar membacakan komik yang kemarin didapat nya dari lay, dan namja tinggi yang kemarin ditemui Tao di took buku pun masih setia menguntik namja bermata panda itu.

Setelah dari makam Yifan, tao pergi kesebuah taman bermain, Tao duduk disebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"permisi" ucap seorang namja yang sudah berdiri di hadapan nya

DEG…

"Yifan ge" ucap Tao saat melihat namja yang ada di hadapan nya

"Mwo…?" Tanya namja itu dan mengeryitkan dahi nya

"ohh, aniyo, joesonghamnida" ucap tao meminta maaf

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lucu Tao

"boleh aku duduk di sini" Tanya namja tinggi itu pada tao

"ne, silahkan" jawab tao

HENING…

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan, Tao asik dengan benda persegi yang di pegang nya, dan namja tinggi itu asik dengan fikiran nya memikirkan bagaimana cara nya memulai percakapan dengan namja bermata panda yang sudah di ikutinya dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

"eheemmm" namja tinggi itu mendehem, dan membuat Tao menoleh pada namja tinggi itu

"ini ambilah" ucap tao menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dan tersenyum pada namja tinggi yang belum di kenal nya

_"aishhh, bodoh sekali aku"_ gumam namja itu dalam hati dan menerima minuman yang diberikan Tao dengan senyum canggung nya

_"astaga, kelakuan nya dan senyum bodoh nya itu mirip sekali dengan Yifan ge, tapi dia bukan lah Yifan ge"_ tao pun juga bergumam dalam hati nya

"Park Chanyeol imnida" ucap namja itu dan mengulurkan tangan nya pada tao

"Huang Zitao imnida" tao tesenyum dan menjabat tangan namja tinggi yang bernama park Chanyeol itu.

"_benar-benar mirip, dia bagai replica Yifan ge, apa yifan ge mengirimnya untuk ku, apa ini boleh, apa aku boleh menyukainya seperti aku menyukai yifan ge"_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini ada yang berbeda, Tao tak terlihat menunjungi makam kekasih nya, hari ini chanyeol namja tinggi yang memiliki kesamaan dengan Yifan mengajak nya kesuatu tempat.

"Yeollie ge, kita mau kemana" Tanya tao karena sejak pergi 1jam yang lalu, mereka belum juga sampai ke tempat tujuan

"tenang lah panda, aku tak akan menculik mu" jawab Chanyeol dan terus melajukan mobil nya

DEG…

_"panda, hanya Yifan gege dan teman nya yang tau panggilan itu, bahkan teman yifan ge pun tau dari yifan ge, tapi dari mana namja ini tau dan memanggilku seperti itu"_ ucap Tao dalam hati saat mendengar panggilan kesayangan nya dari kekasihnya, keluar dari mulut namja yang baru ia kenal

"heii, kau tak apa panda" Tanya Chanyeol dan membuyarkan lamunan Tao

"eoh.. ne, aku baik-baik saja ge" jawab tao

Dan setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Tapi, ternyata bayi panda itu tertidur karena jauh nya perjalanan mereka. Chanyeol memandang wajah damai tao yang sedang tertidur, tangan nya bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menyentuh surai namja yang sedang di alam mimpi itu

"Huang Zitao, aku berjanji akan mencintai mu seperti namja itu mencintai mu, aku bukan ingin menggantikan nya di hati mu, tapi aku ingin kau kembali dapat melihat, bahwa ada yang bisa membahagiakan mu selain dia, walau aku berusaha menjadi dia, tapi aku tetap lah aku" ucap Chanyeol saat ia mengelus surai tao

"eunghhh, eumm" lenguh tao dari tidur nya

"hai, panda, kau sudah bangun" Tanya Chanyeol melihat mata panda itu perlahan terbuka

"eunghhh, apa kita sudah sampai" Tanya tao sambil merengganggkan otot-otot nya yang pegal sehabis tidur dalam posisi duduk

"ya, kita sudah sampai, ayo keluarlah" ucap Chanyeol dan keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu, lalu di ikuti oleh tao

"Huaaaa! Pantai…!" teriak Tao melihat hamparan pasir putih yang luas dan riuh air pantai yang sudah mendesir-desir

Tao pun langsung berlari ke pinggiran pantai, tak lupa Tao melepaskan sepatunya, dan membiarkan ombak membasahi kaki nya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu bayi panda itu, dan Chanyeol pun menyusul Tao ke pinggir pantai

"bagai mana, apa kau suka" Tanya chanyeol, dan Tao pun menoleh kea rah chanyeol dan mengangguk lucu

Mereka berdua bermain-main dengan ombak, membiarkan ombak mengejar mereka. Tao dan Chanyeol juga membuat istana pasir, walau akhirnya istana itu hancur tersapu ombak, tapi mereka tetap tertawa bahagia.

Lelah pun mengahmpiri mereka, dan akhirnya mereka duduk di pinggir pantai yang masih terjangkau dengan ombak, membuat tubuh keduanya basah diguyur ombak.

"Tao…" panggil Chanyeol

"eummm"

"apa kau tau, ombak ini ibarat apa" Tanya chanyeol

Tao pun melirik kearah Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"ombak itu seperti masa depan" ucap chanyeol

"ma-sa de-pan" ucap tao bingung

"iya, lihat ini" ucap chanyeol dan menulis sesuatu dengan jari nya. Lalu ia membiarkan ombak yang datang untuk menghapus nya

"nah, apa yang kau lihat tao" ucap chanyeol setelah tulisan nya tersapu ombak

"tulisan yang Yeollie ge buat hilang" jawab tao polos

Chanyeol pun tersenyum sebelum menjawab lagi ucapan tao

"benar, itulah sebabnya gege mengatakan ombak itu seperti masa depan" jawab nya dengan senyum, dan kembali menulis lagi di pasir pantai

"gege, tao belum mengerti" sahut tao

"begini, masa depan itu selalu menutupi semua kenangan masa lalu, dia selalu menghapus sesuatu dari masa lalu, seperti yang aku lakukan ini, aku menulis di pasir pantai, dan dihapus oleh ombak, tapi aku tetap bisa menulisnya lagi, dan ombak menghapusnya lagi, sampai nanti nya aku akan lalah menulisnya, dan meninggalkan apa yang aku tulis" jelas Chanyeol, dan seperti nya Tao mulai mengerti

"lalu, apa selanjut nya" Tanya tao lagi

"kau belum mengerti" Chanyeol balik bertanya

"sedikit" jawab Tao singkat

"ingatan kita juga seperti ombak, kita bisa selalu mengingat orang yang mengisi hari kita di masa lalu, tapi orang dari masa depan akan hadir dan menutup nya, walau kita masih bisa mengingat masa lalu, masa depan akan selalu menutupi nya, sampai kita lelah mengingat nya" jelas Chanyeol lagi

Tao menganggukan kepala nya, sekakan ia mengerti tentang apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Tao pun menulis sebuah nama 'Wu Yifan', lalu ombak menghapus nya. Tao menulis nama itu lagi, dan ombak pun kembali menghapusnya, begitu seterusnya, sampai akhirnya

"kau benar ge, aku lelah menulis sesuatu yang sia-sia seperti ini" ucap tao

"Tao, aku tak bermaksud…" tao menghentikan ucapan Chanyeol

"Ssstttt, taka pa, malah seharusnya Tao berterima kasih" ucap nya

"kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke mobil, sudah semakin sore dan dingin" ucap Chanyeol dan menbantu Tao untuk berdiri

Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka hanya diam, tak ada pembicaraan apa pun, mungkin lebih tepat nya tao lah yang membungkam mulut nya, namja panda itu hanya menatap keluar lewat kaca mobil.

_"aishhh, lagi-lagi aku bersikap bodoh, apa yang merasuki otak ku hingga berkata seperti itu"_ rutuk Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri

_"sepertinya yeollie ge benar, aku bisa terus mengingat yifan ge, tapi masa depan ku bukan lah yifan ge, dan otomatis yifan ge akan terlupakan walau sekeras apa pun aku mengingat nya, dan apa itu arti nya yeollie ge adalah masa depan ku, karena dia yang membuat ku melupakan masa lalu ku" _fikir tao dalam hati nya

.

.

.

.

.

"yifan ge, apa kabar, maaf kemarin Tao tak datang, apa gege kesepian jika Tao tak datang? Sepertinya tidak, gege terligat baik-baik saja, gege tao bertemu masa depan, dan dia berhasil menutup nama gege, walau Tao bisa selalu mengingat gege, tapi tao sadar gege tak akan pernah hadir lagi di masa depan, dan Tao yakin gege juga tak ingin melihat tao terus bersikap seperti ini, tao selalu mencintai mu ge" ucap tao dan pergi setelah bermonolog di makam kekasih nya

Tao pun melangkahkan kaki nya ke caffe Xiumin, karena dia sudah membuat janji dengan chanyeol akan bertemu di sana

"anyeong Xiumin hyung, " sapa tao dengan nada bahagia

"anyeong panda, sekarang apa yang membawa mu kemari" Tanya Xiumin dengan tersenyum pada bayi panda itu

"eumm, aku ada janji di sini" jawab Tao malu-malu

"oh ya, benarkah, siapa dia, apa dia tampan" Tanya xiumin dengan nada berbisik

"eum.. begitu lah" jawab Tao dengan pipi yang sudah merona

Dan orang yang di bicarakan pun akhitnya datang dan sudah menuju kesebuah meja disamping jendela kaca.

"itu dia hyung, Tao ke sana dulu ya" ucap Tao dan menghampiri namja tinggi yang baru saja duduk disana

Xiumin yang melihat Tao sudah kembali membaik seperti dulu pun tersenyum

"Yifan, lihat lah, bayi panda mu sudah menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar menjaga nya, seperti kau menjaganya" ucap Xiumin pelan dan tersenyum menatap kedua nya, yang sudah mulai berbincang dan tertawa

"yakkk, baozi apa yang kau lihat" luhan datang dengan tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan xiumin

"yakkk, kau ini, itu, lihat tao sudah kembali seperti dulu" ucap xiumin dan mengarahkan pandangan nya ke tempat dimana Tao duduk bersama Chanyeol

"mwo… jinjja, bayi panda itu di sini, aigoo, aku sangat rindu pada nya" seru luhan saat melihat sosok yang di kenal nya sudah seperti sedia kala

"temui dia lu, dia juga merindukan mu" seru xiumin, dan luhan pun langsung menuju kearah Tao

Tao dan Chanyeol sedang asyik bersenda gurau, dan Tao tampak sangat behagia, dan dapat kembali tertawa lepas dengan adanya chanyeol kini

"panda…" sergah luhan saat sudah berada di meja Tao

"Gege…" Tao pun tak kalah histeris melihat Luhan dan langsung menghambur memeluk namja mungil itu

"aku merinduka mu panda" ucap luhan

"aku juga gege" jawab tao

"eumm, dan siapa ini tao" Tanya Luhan saat pelukan mereka terlepas dan menatap kearah chanyeol

Chanyeol yang di Tanya pun langsung berdiri, dan memberisalam

"anyeonghaseyo, Park chanyeol imnida" chanyeol sedikit membungkukan tubuh nya

"Xi luhan imnida, dan Chanyeol, aku titip bayi panda ini ya, jaga dia baik baik" ucap Luhan

"aishhh, gege apa-apaan sihh" Tao menyenggol Luhan dan menunduk malu

"Tentu hyung, aku akan menjaga panda ku dengan baik" jawab chanyeol

Luhan pun tertawa, melihat wajah tao yang sudah seperti udang rebus

"baiklah, karena hari ini sangat special, aku akan memberikan pesanan kalian secara gratis" seru luhan

"Gomawo hyung/gege" ucap chanyeol dan tao bersamaan, luhan pun tak henti henti nya tersenyum meluhat kebahagiaan bayi panda yang di titip kan sahabat nya Yifan, dan berlalu mengambilkan pesanan Tao dan Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

Dan setelah beberapa hari Tao tak mengunjungi makam Yifan, hari ini tao kembali datang untuk menemui kekasih nya, tapi kali ini dia tak datang sendiri, ia bersama Chanyeol, namja yang banyak memiliki kesamaan dengan kekasih nya, walau Chanyeol tetap lah Chanyeol, dan Tao mencintai Chanyeol sebagai Chanyeol, bukan sebagai Yifan.

"hai ge, apa kabar, pasti baik, karena Tao juga baik, dan itu berarti gege juga harus baik-baik saja" ucap Tao bermonolog dan setelah itu tersenyum kea rah chanyeol

"lihat ge, Tao membawa seseorang, dia park chanyeol, dia tampan, baik, dan menyahyangi Tao seperti gege" ucap tao lagi

"Tao yakin, pasti gege yang mengirim nya untuk Tao kan" ucap tao dan memeluk erat pinggang namja tinggi itu

"Yeollie ge, ayo bicara" rengek tao dalam pelukan Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang diminta untuk bicara pun hanya menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal

"ayo ge" desak tao dengan nada manja nya

"eheemmm… hai hyung, Park chanyeol imnida" sapa Chanyeol pada pusara Yifan, dan tao hanya tersenyum melihat nya

"hyung, aku janji akan menjaga bayi panda mu, aku juga menyahyanginya hyung" ucap Chanyeol lagi

Tao yang melihat Chanyeol yang bermonolog hanya tersenyum melihat ketulusan Chanyeol mencintai nya

"bagai man age, dia namja baik bukan,? Kami akan sering mengunjungi mu ge" ucap tao, lalu Chanyeol dan tao pun pergi dari hadapan pusara Yifan

Dan akhirnya, Tao bisa terlepas dari bayangan masa lalu yang membuat nya menjadi seperti orang aneh. Tapi karena masa lalu nya lah ia dapat bertemu dangan masa depan, bahkan masa depan yang sangat indah.

_"gege, kau melihat kami kan, Tao yakin kau melihat nya, kau adalah bintang ku ge, yang selalu ada di langit memperhatikan ku, dan sakarang matahari ku juga sudah terbit kembali, membuat ku lebih merasa dicintai, aku mencintai mu ge, kau masa lalu ku yang terindah, dan aku mencintai mu Yeollie ge, kita akan melangkah ke masa depan bersama"_

_ _END__

**Oke, ini ff akhirnya selesai, maaf kalau gaje, dan gak bagus, banyak typo dan kekurangan lain nya, kim lagi males cuap-cupa ni, jadi kim akhiri aja ya, Kamsahamnida *bow**


End file.
